mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Scatterbrain
Mr. Scatterbrain is a new Mr. Men created for The Mr. Men Show. A literally pear-shaped magenta Mr. Men character with a blue bowler hat, a pink nose, a monobrow, and a wide collection of random items. Unlike the other Mr. Men and Little Misses, his tongue is hot pink. He also has a lot of animal friends, ranging from penguins to iguanas. His catchphrases: "Why didn't you say so?" (evident that he has short term memory loss) and "Where's my head?" About Him. Lives: Dillydale Love: Doing random things, banana's, friends, Dillydale etc. Family: Little Miss Scatterbrain (sister) Friends: Mr. Tickle, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Nosey, and Mr. Small Rivals: Mr. Rude Job: Getting confused and causing chaos Colour: Magenta Shape: Pear shaped Features: Blue bowler hat and a large pink nose. Nationality: New York Trivia *First Appearance: Physical, Boo Boos (Speaking) *Mr. Grumpy has a large conflict with him, but he doesn't seem to understand it. *Mr. Scatterbrain has many animals ranging from penguins, monkeys, kangaroos, etc. *In one episode, Post Office, Mr. Scatterbrain claims to be the mayor of Dillydale. *Mr. Scatterbrain is the sibling of Little Miss Scatterbrain. *Mr. Scatterbrain wore a green hat in Suprises. *He can sometimes be annoying to Mr Grumpy *He and Little Miss Whoops like to tease Mr. Grumpy *The only time he had his face off is Bugs, and he had his nose off in Reptiles and Hobbies. *He might be silly and love Mr. Grumpy *Little Miss Calamity may have a crush on him, though he does not know it. *His feet were shown as shoes in Goo. *Mr. Scatterbrain is one Mister Man who is seen with Mr. Fussy (Lake, Beach, Bugs, Getting Around). *The Only times he has been angry. (Jobs, Birthday, Next Door, type up some more) *Mr. Scatterbrain is one of the Mr. Men who is seen with Mr. Tickle (Farm, Arts and Crafts, Eyeglasses, Dining Out, Skyscrapers, Travel). *Every time he is with Mr. Tickle they do the "Tickle it Out" song. *He squeezed Mr. Grumpy's nose with his sock puppet in Gardens. *He doesn't care much if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *He doesn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but he did seem to care that Mr. Rude farted in Washing & Drying *He is also friends with Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small. *In Night,he said he left a green belt in a place called Onionville.He may have once lived there. *In Sneezing and Hiccups, everytime he sneezes, his nose infates. *He arrested a fire hydrant instead of giving Mr.Rude a ticket in Jobs. *He is a really cute, funny character but can cause trouble *Usually he doesn't mean to harm someone, but his brain can get distracted. *He doesnt hate any characters and he is selfless. *He owns a resturant (Suprises,also worked at one in Dining Out and Resturants) *He worked at the train station in Trains,and in Getting Around,he operated a train made up of elephants. *He has a lisp. *He was in the Dillydale Relay Race in Physical (but his team didn't win) *He is dumb, but not as dumb as Mr. Stubborn (shown in Music) when he said that a pickle isn't a musical instrument. (even though there wasn't a pickle on the board) *His voice is similar to that of Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. *He and Mister Rude are the only 2 characters of The Mister Men Show to have their United States voices in the United Kingdom version. *He is the only character in the UK version of The Mister Men Show to have an American accent. (an old fashioned New York accent) List of near death expiriences: *Hats: Gets crushed by a sponge hat in the last bumper. *Goo and Movies: Probably swallowed by Miss Scary's goo. Counterpart(s): * Wakko Warner (Animaniacs, both are stupid and have big noses), * Grounder (Sonic the Hedgehog, both lack intelligence), * Billy (Billy and Mandy, both are dumb and have big noses), * Mad Hatter (Disney's Alice in Wonderland, both have the similar voices and goof around), * Pheobe (El Chavo, both have pink and magenta on them and are dumb sometimes) * Eugene "Skull" Skullovich (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both lack intelligence), * Dopey (Snow White And The Seven Dwarves, both are dumb and dopey), * Pantaloon (Nutcracker Prince, both are scatterbrains, though when Pantaloon's damaged), * Anne (Little Britain, both go "Eh Eh Eh!" and the goof around), * Squatt/Bookback (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both lack intelligence), * Bulk (Superted, both are incredibly dumb), * Clyde/Sue (Pac-Man, both lacked intelligence), * Meowth (Pokemon, both have an old fashioned New York accent), * Dodger (Oliver and Company, both have old fashioned New York accents), * Beavis and Butthead (Beavis and Butthead, all three lack intelligence, and are dumb and forgetful (Though it's important for them to be forgetful)), * Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are not very intellegent, love animals, and laugh alot), * Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons, both lack intelligence), * Yakkity (Yakkity Yak, both lack intelligence) * Fit Tony (The Simpsons, both have an old fashioned New York accent and lack intelligence) * Beefy Bert (Horrid Henry, both have a catchphrase and lack intelligence), * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are pink, dumb and lack intelligence), * Klunk (Dastardly and Muttley, both lack intelligence), * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story 3 (2010) Demo Mode, both lack intelligence, and are dumb and forgetful) * Lotso Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3 (2010), both lack intelligence, and are dumb and forgetful and pink), * Zippy (T.U.F.F. Puppy, both are scatterbrains), * Pupcake (Strawberry Shortcake, both are idiots) * Mater (Cars, both lack intelligence, and are dumb and idiots) * Easily Hypnotized Guard (Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, both are easily distracted) * Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy, they are both stupid and have big noses) * Goofy (Disney, both are scatterbrained) * Cosmo (The Fairly Odd Parents, both are dumb and they are lack intelligence), * Sir Neil (Dark and Light Elemantal Ages from Warlords, both are lack inteligence and silly) * Lady Maidelyne (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are pink, easily distracted and lack inteligence) * Jen Ellie Lee (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both have blue hats, scatterbrain, idiots and lack inteligence) * Stephen Quire (The Greatest Freakout Ever, both are gay because Mr. Scatterbrain kissed Mr. Grumpy and Stephen shoved a remote up his butt during the freakout) * Quick Draw McGraw (Hanna Barbera, both are silly, dumb, stupid, idiots, lack inteligence, have big noses and laugh a lot) * Pupito and Cleverbot (iPad, all three are stupid) * Whitey and Spike (Flushed Away,all three are idiots) * Tamama (Sgt Frog, both are happy and loves Mr. Grumpy and Keroro) * Dez (Austin and Ally/Disney Channel, both are dumb and forgetful) * King Candy (Wreck it Ralph, both have the same voice) * Porter (Thomas and Friends, both have New York accents, however Porter speaks with a Brooklyn accent) * Flynn (Thomas and Friends, both have a New York accent, except Flynn has a modern New York accent while Mr. Scatterbrain has an old fashioned New York accent and they mess up their jobs) * Izzy Gomez (TUGS, both have American accents, however this was only in Salty's Lighthouse as Izzy had a Spanish/Mexican accent in the normal TUGS) * King Sandy (Codename Kids Next Door, both goof off and play pretend) * Officer Malone (The New Adventures of The Shoe People, both have New York accents) * Little Mac (Punch-Out!! Nintendo, both has New York accents) * I.R Baboon (I am Weasel) Both are unintelligent and are very silly * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) both have an old fashioned New York accent. * Rodney Jared Squirrel (Squirrel Boy, both are unintelligent and cause all sorts of silly, but comical problems) * Jacob P Spider monkey (Adam's Gym Partner's a Monkey, both have big pink noses, lack intelligence and cause all sorts of silly problems) * Kaz (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, both cause all sorts of silly problems and goof off at times) *Goose (Robotboy, both goof off and cause all sorts of trouble) Animals Mr. Scatterbrain Has *Horses: Montegue (Games) *Monkeys: Bunko (Music, Sightseeing, Washing and Drying, Surprises), Fiona, Fritz, & Fifi (Collections) *Iguana: Mustard (Beach, Hobbies, Reptiles) *Turtles: Sunscreen (Lake) *Pigs: Oinker (Beach) *Goat: Blueberry (Fair ) *Kangaroo: Penguin (Trains) *Camel: Cicero (Movies) *Chameleon: Milty (Movies) *Gorillas: Thurston (Movies) *Elephants: Penelope (Night), Petula (Pets) *Penguins: Mo, Flo and Bo (Pets), Marty and Florence (Canned Goods) *Cow: Bartelby (Arts & Crafts, Dining Out) *Turkey: Beanburger (Dining Out) *Venus Flytrap: Loretto (Surprises) See Also Category:Pink characters Category:Mr. Men series Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Misc shape characters Category:Mr. Men characters